Nothing to it
by GeorgeWeasleyRULES
Summary: This story is about Guardians and how they are supost to protect the world from Pitch Black but what happens when Lord Garmadon comes into play there will be Crazy things Love Death Sadness what else than a good story NinjaxOC sorry for bad summery please nothing mean!


**Hey Hi well this is my new story with my two fav. Things Rise of the Guardians and NINJAGO! Please no rude comments!**

A small girl walked down a hallway to her new class. She just escaped a beating from her school bully Tiffany, well it wasn't because she was a nerd, nor ugly it was because of her looks, now she did look a lot like someone who would have fun. She had icy blue eyes Snow White hair. She's wore a blue hoodie it tinted with ice a brown skirt that moved with her every movement brown leather ties around her legs and ice blue flats. She was cold to the touch her skin a light pale color. Now where have you herd those from?

Her name made her get bullied more, but she loved it Alice Frost. Yes Jack Frost daughter the Guardian who was suppose to have killed pitch black the boogeyman. Jack fell in love with her mother who died giving birth to her she knew it was her fault but her uncle Bunny told her it wasn't so did her aunt Toothana. Her uncle sandy just patted her back and gave her a hug.

Alice clutched her books tight to her chest hiding the drawings she drew of her father and family. She bumped into someone falling to the ground dropping her books. she looked up to see a boy in a red ninja suit. Alice gulped before gathering her stuff. standing up to see a couple ninja a old woman and a Sensei. "Sorry." she mumbled before any of them could see what she looked liked. throwing all of her stuff in her back pack and running out digging in the bushes to grab her staff she stowed she walked to Ninjago woods. A small camp was made up a tent was built up in the trees where she liked it. A tear ran down her face as she placed her stuff in the tent walking a to a lake she found a while ago. The ninja and the elders followed her watching her closely especially the boy in Blue.

Alice walked to a unfrozen lake she kicked off her shoes hearing a low whisper she turned around to no one she stepped on freezing the lake at her touch. She began to skate smiling a fake smile as frost and snow fell she giggled she always loved snow and she would forever. "ALICE!" A voice screamed she looked over a girl in a red dress that went to her thigh it had white fluff around the bottom sleeves and neck line a black belt tide it up long black boots snow white hair parted and in her eyes. her cousin Annabell Clause "Anna. What's wrong?" Alice asked jumping off the ice and running over as the ninja stood shocked "Alice Pitch is alive and he has...Your father." Anna told before Alice broke down her heart beating face even though she didn't cry snow fell from the sky showing her sadness. "Lets go to my camp than we will find Sensei wu and Misako." Alice told picking up her staff something hit her in the back of her head as she picked up her shoes. she touched it was black snow Alice whipped around a man in black stood there with a boy in all black she took a closer look the boy was her father and the man was pitch. "Alice do not fight." a old voice told her she turned around only to stare daggers at Sensei wu. "Alice you do want your father back?" Pitch asked her "I will fight and i will get my Father back you over grown Devil." she told running right to Pitch.  
Pitch snapped his fingers and a loud thump came she turned around The Easter bunny was black and soulless she growled running again Bunny slammed into her picking her up. she touched his arm and it froze she was thrown. Lading side ways next to Sensei Wu and Misako. "Alice do not do this they could kill you." Misako told her "I am sorry God mother but he just took my family he is going to die." Alice told darkly standing up clutching her staff "i am a Guardian Child and we protect the world." she told running "even if it cost me my life." she told slamming into Bunny. Anna ran to Pitch only for Pitch to turn around and shoot dark sand at her she Ducked into the bushes. Breathing heavily heart racing "Annabell you shouldn't be here." Sensei wu told her "I know but sorry i have a job and a vow to protect the people and im not letting the boogeyman man win." she told before standing up and pulling out Two swords. "Who are they? what are they?" The black ninja asked "Those girls are no one to you." a Russian voice told they all turned around "Santa clause." The blue and green ninja asked shocked, but North only watched his daughter fight "do not worry North. She will be OK." a female voice told him "i know Toothana. I know im just worried for Alice sake she has lost so much in so little time." he told the tooth fairy

Alice's pov  
i fought with all my might Bunny was stronger than i remember i herd laughter than i saw my father he looked sad and he was crying. He broke free of his curse i kicked My giant Kangaroo uncle and ran to Pitch "Alice DON'T!" a bunch of voices filled my head i didn't listen i pulled my staff back ready to hit him with ice as he shout black sand a giant bang went off dragging my family away from there curse seeing the massive explosion Pitch vanish as he did so he pushed me hard in the chest i went flying back hearing screams. i landed hard into a tree trunk i screamed when i felt something brake. Pain every where than i noticed it Pitch snapped my staff in haft i screamed as he picked me up "Don't worry little Frost I'll make this fast." he told me i struggled i saw a gold tornado push him out of my grasped he yelled something and left i sighed before closing my eyes maybe for the last time.

Annabell's pov

i watched the fight the explosion my cousin flying into a tree trunk screaming in pain as her staff broke everything i herd yelling i turned around there were the twins Lacey and her sister Olivia than Bunnman's daughter Rocky all looked shocked i ran over to Alice so did her dad "oh god." he mumbled as he looked at her she was curled up in a ball crying her staff laid a foot away snapped in haft "please wake up please." Rocky begged her as everyone sat around her "We can bring her to the bounty to let her rest." Sensei Wu told Jack shook his head and picked Alice up gently. she went completely limp in his arms it scared me when we walked it was Quiet and sad the dude in blue held her staff. When we got to this huge ship i was amazed as i looked at the detale it was amazing i felt a hand go on my shoulder i turned seeing a boy in white. "your Friend means a lot to you yes?" he asked "She's my Cousin and with out her life will be boring and sad." i told he looked upset for asking the roughness in my voice "im sorry im just tired." i told he shook his head "im Zane." he said "Annabell Clause." i mumbled he looked shocked. That's when i herd a cry of laughter, i ran knowing it was Alice. my feet ran as fast as they could there she was laughing with the boy in blue "Alice snow Frost." me and Roxy yelled "Yes." she swooned i giggled "don't ever do that again." Roxy said hugging "Ah the Kangaroo hugged me." She yelled getting out of bed "I'm Not a KANGAROO!" Roxy yelled casing her "AH A KANGAROO SAVE ME!" she yelled i couldn't help but laugh the twins smiled and held there sides Alice ran into Uncle Bunny "AH THE BIGGER KANGAROO!" she yelled getting cased by the two Bunny's we all laughed even Jack "WERE NOT KANGAROO'S WERE BUNNIES!" they yelled. "Jack your daughter seams to be better." Sensei wu said smiling "that's because little blue over there fixed her staff." he told "Now who Believes in JACK FROST!" he asked us girls rolled are eyes everyone except the Guardians raise there hands "well HI im JACK FROST and that's My DAUGHTER Alice FROST!" he told and all the ninja went down.

**So how do you like it i worked really hard so no mean comments But i need 5 Comments before i post again kay and please RATE AND FAV! **


End file.
